


quenched thirst

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Double Drabble, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: Her eyes are dark, and if it were anyone else over there, Oscar would be absolutely terrified. But it’s Sasha. She won’t hurt him.
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	quenched thirst

**Author's Note:**

> a wilde week day 3
> 
> feast | _hunger_ | treats
> 
> shamelessly a day late because i was too busy playing overwatch

“You’re hungry,” he says. There’s no judgment in his voice, no malice or fear, just statement of a fact. Sasha looks at him from her place in the corner of the room. Her eyes are dark, and if it were anyone else over there, Oscar would be absolutely terrified. But it’s Sasha. She won’t hurt him.

“Yeah,” is all she says, and it’s so quiet Oscar barely catches it. And then she’s in front of him. Her not-quite-human speed still takes him by surprise, making his head spin as she places her hands on his shoulders. One of her hands comes to rest on his cheek, pushing on it, making him tilt his head and bare his throat. “Yeah?” she breathes out, but it’s a question this time. 

Oscar nods. “Please.”

She bites down on his pulse point, two sharp stabs of pleasure-tinged pain. Her fangs retract just as quickly as they came, and he feels her gently suckle on the wounds, warm blood flowing easily out and into her mouth. He can hear her soft groans as she feeds. He feels like he’s floating even though his feet are securely on the ground.

There’s nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
